A sorrow shared
by BeeKay84
Summary: The Weekenders. Tino asks Tasha to go to Funville with him on Saturday! And Lor has been invited by Thomson! Here's what happens when the four of them meet. My first fanfic ever. Now in Novel Format! Please R&R!


DISCLAIMER – I do not own _The Weekenders_ or any of the show's characters. Doug Langdale and Disney own them. I do not own anything at all. Except for "UFO Pizza", that was my idea. :) But _The X-Files_ theme, which is playing there, belongs to Chris Carter and 20th Century FOX.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – English is not my native language. So, don't be mad at me if I made any mistakes. This is my first _Weekenders_ fanfic, which I wrote back in 2004, translated from German. Hope you like it. ;)

I reuploaded it, because it was originally written in Script Format, and now, the formatting of the story was all screwed up. So, I transformed it to Novel Format, like my other fanfics.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**THE WEEKENDERS: A SORROW SHARED**

**-FRIDAY-**

This weekend, the sign of the Pizza Place had the shape of a flying saucer and it read "UFO Pizza". Inside, Tino, Carver, Lor and Tish were sitting at a table. The walls around them were all black with white dots, which was supposed to look like a clear night sky. The windows were darkened by corrugated iron, and the tables and chairs looked pretty spacey, as they were made of metal or something like that.

Suddenly, a tiny UFO came down and started soaring above the table where the four kids were seated, and behind them, a harsh light appeared. The four of them looked around, eyes closed tightly: A dark figure with long head and long skinny arms appeared in the wide opened kitchen door, and the music from _The X-Files_ theme started playing. The kids looked at the figure quite surprised, but not scared, as it slowly approached them. At a closer look, they noticed immediately that it was just a man wearing an alien costume. He stopped at their table and lifted his left hand, as the music stopped playing.

"Greetings, earthlings!" The "alien" said in a distorted voice. "I come in peace! I'm on a mission. I've been sent in order to prepare the best pizza of the whole galaxy for you. What is your order?"

While the others ordered their pizza, Tino turned to the camera, as the background turned grey: "Hi it's me, Tino. You thought _that_ was strange? Well, just wait 'til you hear what happened after school today! Today… after school, Tasha came up to me and said 'Hi Tino'. I never expected her to ever talk to me again. And then – I just asked her if we could do something together this weekend. Now _that_'s strange, isn't it?? I have no idea what's gotten into me. Anyways, I'm gonna meet Tasha at Funville this Saturday, that is tomorrow. I can't wait to hear what the others are gonna say!"

At that, he turned around, and the background turned back to normal. The "alien" was just walking away.

"You won't believe what happened today!" Lor exclaimed all of a sudden. "Today after recess, Thomson Oberman told me there's a new Moon Mania at Funville. And he asked me if we wanna meet at Funville tomorrow to try out the game. He invited me, I just can't believe it!"

"Those are great news, Lor!" Tish agreed.

"Yeah, great, Lor," Tino said in a disinterested way, and he added excitedly: "Guys, you wanna know what happened today? You'll never guess! Finally, I asked Tasha if we wanna do something together. And she said 'yes'! Tomorrow, I'm gonna go to Funville with her!"

"WHAT??" Lor gasped. "You and Tasha are going to Funville, _too_?"

"I even heard there's a new Moon Mania at Funville…" Tino pondered, lost in thought, until it hit him and he exclaimed: "WHAT?! Lor, _you_ and Thomson are going to Funville tomorrow, _too_?"

"That's kinda weird," Lor mumbled. At that moment, another little UFO soared above their table. This time it "landed" on the table, and the upper half of it opened. Inside, there was the pizza. "At least weirder than this…"

-

Later, the four of them were at the beach, drinking Chug-a-Freezes.

"Explain it to me once again…" Carver asked. "What's so bad about all four of you being at Funville tomorrow?"

"You just said it, 'all _four_ of us'!" Lor explained. "So, there's gonna be _four_ of us at Funville."

"So? It's always four of _us_ at Funville."

"Carver! Don't you get it?" Tish interjected. "Lor and Thomson rendez-voused in order to be alone, to enjoy their togetherness."

"You make it sound so stupid…" Lor retorted.

"So, what?" Carver asked. "It's not like Lor has to take notice of Tino. Probably she won't notice him anyway, with Thomson around."

"But I can't just ignore Lor." Tino said.

"And if you just say 'hello' and nothing more?" Carver suggested.

"Gosh, this is gonna be funny," Lor sighed, then added: "And I don't mean 'funny, ha ha'."

"We have to come up with a plan…" Tino thought aloud. "Wait a minute… Lor? Will you and Thomson meet at a certain time?"

"Well, he said we meet at about 6:30."

"That's it! I meet Tasha at 7:00. So you just have to go before 7:00."

"Are you out of your mind? We'd only have half an hour! You don't expect me to leave after half an hour??"

"But couldn't you go somewhere else and do something else afterwards?"

"What else apart from Moon Mania 3?"

At that, Tish yelled: "Tino, you can't tell Lor what to do!"

"Yeah, why don't _you_ go somewhere else?" Lor bellowed at Tino. "Go to some dorky Captain Dreadnought meeting!"

"But… Tasha is already looking forward to Funville!" He paused for a second or two, then added in a slightly annoyed tone: "And Captain Dreadnought is _not_ dorky!"

"Settle down, you two!" Tish said. "Maybe one of you can postpone Funville to Sunday."

"Sounds good…" Tino agreed. "I'll try to ask Tasha."

"And I'll try Thomson," Lor added.

"Oh, finally!" Carver exclaimed. "Now, can we eat something?" The others just gave him strange looks.

**-SATURDAY-**

At the mall, Tino stood in front of a comic book store and turned to face the camera: "Okay… Lor just called to tell me she couldn't get hold of Thomson yet. So, we decided to look for Tasha and Thomson at the mall until one of our dates will be postponed. And as I wanted to buy the new Captain Dreadnought comic anyways, I'm gonna check if Tasha, by chance, is also here."

At that, Tino entered the store and looked around. Indeed, Tasha was there, standing in front of a shelf with comic books. Tino gulped nervously and then approached her.

"Uh, Tasha…" he began.

Tasha turned around and smiled: "Oh, hey Tino! So, you've come here to get the newest Captain Dreadnought comic right away, too?"

"Uh, he, he… yeah, of course," he stuttered, then tried: "Listen, I…"

"Oh, just like me!" she interrupted enthusiastically. "I always wanna be the first one to buy the newest comic, too!"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, then I'll go pay now, and then I gotta go home. I'm so looking forward to Funville!" Tino quickly grabbed a comic book for himself and followed behind Tasha, as she went to pay the comic book.

"About tonight…" Tino tried again. "Tasha, well, somehow…"

"Hey!" she suggested. "If you want, we can meet earlier to read the new comic together!"

"Sounds like a great idea, Tasha! But you know, somehow, something cropped up… well, I…" The storekeeper just gave Tasha her change.

"What, you can't? Oh, what a pity." Tasha said. "But we can talk about the comic tonight. I'm sure it's even better than the last one!"

"But Tasha, I…"

"Oh, gotta go! See ya at Funville at 7:00! Bye, Tino!" At that, she left the store.

"Tasha, wait, I…!" He wanted to run after her, but…

„Hey!" The storekeeper shouted and grabbed Tino's arm. "Whaddaya think you're doin'?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I guess it's none of your business who I run after."

"But I guess THIS is indeed of my business!" He grinned and pointed at the comic book in Tino's hand. "How about that, you pay this first and then run after her?"

"Here I go again…" Tino sighed. He paid for the comic book, then left the store as fast as he could and looked all around, but Tasha was already out of sight. He sighed again, trotted over towards a bench nearby and sat down.

"Well… So much for that." He told the camera. "Time is running out…" At that, he looked at his watch. "Still 6 hours and 48 minutes 'til Funville. I hope Lor will have more success. Or I will get Tasha to listen to me."

-

Some time later, elsewhere at the mall, Lor was running around, looking for Thomson.

"Man, what am I gonna do if he isn't here? He just _has_ to be here!" she said to herself, then started talking to the camera, in a whisper: "To be honest, I never tried to call Thomson. I just didn't have the guts – but I couldn't tell Tino that!" She started looking around again. "Okay, if I were Thomson – where would I be…?"

Only a short time later, Lor was standing in front of a huge mirror with arms akimbo, looking at her reflection with a proud smile. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked the camera. "I couldn't stop looking at me if _I_ were Thomson, hehe… Okay… Keep going."

She ran around again, then suddenly spotted Tino sitting on the bench. He was totally absorbed by his comic book. Lor was now standing in front of him, arms folded, looking down at him: "And what's _this_ all about?"

Tino was startled. "Lor! Hey, you here, too? So, have you found Thomson already? I was just about to…"

"You're reading some dorky comic instead of trying to solve our embarrassing Funville problem?!" Lor yelled angrily.

"Lor, I just met Tasha in the comic book store. She never even listened to me! I really tried." He confessed.

"Then you just have to try again! Why didn't you run straight after her?"

"'Cause I, uh…" he stuttered, then suddenly said: "Watch out, Thomson Oberman at 2 o'clock!"

"No, no, not at 2:00! I told you already we meet at 6:30! That's what our problem's all about, remember!"

Tino gave her a blank stare and said dryly: "He's about to enter the shoe store behind you."

At that, Lor turned around and saw, indeed, Thomson. She quickly ran towards the store where Thomson was about to fetch his football boots from repair. Lor didn't have the courage to talk to him immediately, so she stopped to stand behind him. She seemed very nervous, as she put her arms behind her back and moved one of her feet to and fro across the floor. Thomson was just talking to the shoemaker. Soon, he turned around and almost bumped into Lor, which startled both of them.

"Lor!"

"Uh, um, h-h-hi Thomson…"

"It's a good thing I meet you. Listen, I just wanted to tell you I could be late tonight. I have football training this afternoon. Fortunately, my shoes have been repaired in time."

"Uh, yeah… so, well then, uh…"

"Yeah… so, see ya later at Funville."

Lor stopped him from leaving, stuttering: "Uh… well, maybe… uh… about Funville, could we… perhaps… um… postpone it a little bit?"

"Um… 'kay. And at what time?"

"Well… how about… Sunday?"

"What, Sunday?"

"Uh… yeah. I mean, somehow that would be better for me, you know."

"But I have an important football match tomorrow. That's why I have training today. I can't go tomorrow, so it's either today, like we said, or not at all."

"Not at all? Oh… How 'bout… Sunday morning?" she gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, Lor."

"Okay… just kidding," she laughed in an embarrassed way. "Tonight is fine."

"'Kay. Then, see ya tonight." He was about to leave, but turned around again. "Oh, and Lor…?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, how can I put this? Don't act all cracked up again." He said and left.

"When have I ever acted…? Oh….!" Now, she realized what he was talking about and mumbled to herself: "Well, it's a good thing he didn't hear that."

She went back to the bench where Tino was still sitting. As Tino noticed her, he looked up from his comic book and asked: "So?"

Lor just replied: "Let's go eat something. Carver and Tish are waiting downstairs." So, Tino got up and followed after her.

-

Later, all four of them were sitting at a table, eating chilli-cheese fries and such. Lor had just told them the whole story.

In a disappointed way, she summed up: "Well, that's what it looks like. He can only go today 'cause he has an important football match tomorrow."

"That's bad…" Tino said.

"And what was the matter with Tasha again, Tino?" Tish asked him.

Tino was just biting off his burger and swallowed while he started talking: "She… well, I never even had my say. Seemed like she was in a hurry."

"Then you have to try again," Lor said.

"I don't even know where she lives," Tino replied.

"Then why don't you call her?" Carver suggested.

"I don't have her number. I'd look it up, but I don't even know her last name. Or do I?" Tino pondered. "Wait, does she even have a last name…?"

Lor exclaimed: "Man, Tino, you get this right in the next…" she paused to look at her watch. "5 hours and… 36 minutes, or else… or else I…" she paused again, apparently thinking something over.

"Or else, Lor? You're gonna tear my head off?" Tino asked dryly.

"To make you even shorter?" Carver shot. As Tino gave him an angry look, he added: "Sorry."

"Uh, you know what, Tino?" Lor finally said. "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad at all if we were at Funville at the same time, would it?"

"Could be… Maybe not… I guess." Tino slowly agreed. "But… why?"

"Well… I mean, if we want things to work out between me and Thomson some time – _what we all hope, don't we?_ – and for you and Tasha, couldn't hurt if we all get along well with each other, could it?" The others looked at her quite surprised, but then, they all nodded in agreement.

"Lor is right." Tish said. "The foundation for a lasting relationship between two people is not only liking each other and mutual understanding for the other's interests, but also positive relations with the other's attachment figures."

"Yyyeeah… that's what I was about to say." Lor agreed.

"That's right." Tino added. "It wouldn't be great at all if you didn't get along with Tasha. So, why not? Then she can get to know you and Thomson right away, Lor."

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun!" Lor exclaimed.

Tino sighed, relieved: "And I don't have to go through the trouble of going over to Tasha's and trying to postpone our date." At that, Lor gave him a confused look.

"I thought you don't know where she lives?" Carver asked him.

"Uhh… yeah, would be quite some trouble to go somewhere… where you don't know where it is…" Tino stuttered and gave Lor an embarrassed smile, which caused her to give him a slightly annoyed look.

-

That evening, at Funville, Lor was walking back and forth nervously, looking at her watch all the time. "Man, he's already ten minutes late. How long is this going to take?"

Finally, Thomson arrived: "Hi Lor."

"Hi! Uh… so? How was your… your training?"

"It went pretty well. I hope I'm just as fit tomorrow as well. Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay… I guess."

"Should we go inside?"

"Uh, yeah… sure!"

So, they entered Funville and were immediately confronted with a long line in front of the new Moon Mania game.

"Man!" Thomson exclaimed. "There are certainly lots of people here! It's gonna take forever until we get to play!"

"Forever? I hope not. Not longer than 'til 7:00, uh… I mean… well, I don't wanna wait that long."

"Anything wrong?"

"Who, me? No! No, everything's fine." She replied, getting more and more nervous, and looked at her watch almost every second.

"Hey, we're gonna get to play soon, Lor."

"I hope so… before 7:00. I mean, no… uh, I don't have any problem with Tino and Tasha coming over. Who said that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Lor was shocked as she noticed what she just said. "Um, listen, Thomson. Some friends of mine will come here later. I mean, they'll come to play Moon Mania 3. And it's more like one friend of mine and his girl friend. Well, not his girlfriend, but a girl who's a friend of his, you know."

Thomson looked at her a little confused. "Uh huh."

"Are you mad at me? I mean, does that bother you? As I thought. Well, it doesn't bother me! First it did, that's why I wanted to postpone our meeting, but now I think it's not that bad. But if it bothers you…"

"No, it doesn't. Who says that?" Thomson interrupted her nervous babbling.

"Okay, great! I just wanted you to know that."

"That's okay. I mean, it's Funville! Here're always people you know." At that, he waved at some guy further up in the line: "Hey!" Then, he turned to Lor again: "So, what?"

"Right…" Lor said in an embarrassed way.

"Hey, I think the line just moved. Come on."

-

Later, Lor and Thomson finished playing. They just set up a high score at Moon Mania 3 and now left the game to the next two kids in line.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Lor cheered.

"Yeah, I can't believe we just set up such a high score at the first try!" Thomson agreed.

"We're simply the best!" She and Thomson high-fived. "I'd really like to play again right away!"

"Well, then I guess we have to go back to the end of the line."

"What are we waiting for?"

They were about to go to the end of the line, when Lor spotted Tino and Tasha quite far up in the line and exclaimed: "Hi Tino!" Tino and Tasha turned around.

"Hey Lor! Hi Thomson," Tino greeted them. "You guys haven't gotten to play yet?"

"We have, and we set up a high score! Now we wanna play again," Lor replied.

"Wow, that game must be really cool."

"It is! Even better than Moon Mania 1 and 2 together!"

"Hey, why don't you guys get right behind us? It'll be our turn soon." Then he turned to Tasha: "By the way, Tasha, this is Lor."

Tasha smiled: "Hi Lor! Tino told me so much about you already."

"Yeah, hi," Lor said. "And last but not least: Tasha, this is Thomson. Thomson, Tasha."

"Hi, Tasha, nice to meet you," Thomson smiled.

"Hi!" Tasha replied enthusiastically. "You're Thomson Oberman, star player of the football team, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah," he said in a modest way.

"I saw you playing so many times. Just amazing! Man, and your hair is just great!"

"Thanks. Yours' not bad, either." He winked at her.

"Hey, thanks."

Lor and Tino watched the scene skeptically.

"Hey, it's not surprising you set up a Moon Mania high score immediately." Tasha continued. "Let's see if I can beat you."

"Oh, don't count on it." Thomson said.

"Oh yeah? I've been holding the Moon Mania 2 high score for more than a month now."

Tino reminded her: "Hey, Tasha, it'll be our turn every moment."

Thomson said to Tasha, ignoring Tino: "Well, then let's see what form you're in. Let's try this thing!" The current game was over, and now Thomson and Tasha started their game – ignoring Lor and Tino completely!

"Tasha! But we wanted to…" Tino stuttered.

"Thomson?" Lor shouted. "It's not like you set up that high score ALONE!" Then she said to Tino: "Guess they're gonna come to their senses soon."

-

After their game, Thomson and Tasha cheered in victory.

Thomson shouted: "Wow, another high score! That was incredible, Tasha!"

"Yeah, we're a great team!" Tasha agreed.

"That calls for a celebration. Come on, I'll buy." They were about to go.

"Thomson!!" Lor yelled.

Thomson turned around: "Huh? Oh, right. Lor, 't was great. See ya." And then, they were gone. Tino and Lor were thunderstruck.

Tino was the first to find words again: "Th-this, this can't be happening!"

"Hey!" Ruby, who was standing behind them with Percy, shouted. "Either you start your game or leave it to us!"

Tino and Lor beat a retreat, and Ruby and Percy started their game.

On their way to the exit, Lor asked desperately: "How could he just leave me behind?"

"She never even said 'bye'!" Tino said, clearly ignoring Lor's statement.

"Lor! Tino!" The two of them stopped and took notice of Tish and Carver, who were standing at the end of the line.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lor asked them.

"Well, trying out Moon Mania 3," Carver replied, then grinned: "And checking out how things are going for you guys. Uh – where are Tasha and Thomson?"

"They ran off together!" Lor cried in despair.

"What?!" Carver asked in a shocked manner.

"Lor, I'm so sorry," Tish assured her.

"So, you don't feel sorry for _me_?!" Tino interrupted.

"Why you?" Lor asked angrily. "It's _your_ fault things have come this way!"

"Me?!" Tino gasped.

"It was _your_ stupid Tasha who had to get off with _my_ Thomson!"

"But _your_ Thomson had to push in to Tasha! _You_ were supposed to stop him from doing so!" He turned to the others and demanded: "You guys, say something!"

"Well…" Carver started.

Tish said: "Tino, we understand that you are angry right now. But…"

"So you're on _his_ side?" Lor interrupted. "Oh thank you very much, I can do without such friends!" And with that, she left.

"Lor, wait!" Tish tried to call after her. "I didn't mean that!"

"So now you're _against_ me again!" Tino shouted. "Well, I don't mind. I'm leaving! I can live on without having played Moon Mania 3!" Carver and Tish just gazed after him pretty confused.

After a while, Tish began: "Maybe those are negative effects of that game? Maybe people are right about video games when they say…"

"Tish, the line just moved!" Carver interjected excitedly.

"Yeah!" Tish cheered immediately. "Here we go!"

**-SUNDAY-**

His room was in broad daylight already, but Tino was still in his pajamas, lying on his bed, throwing a tennis ball against the ceiling all the time.

"This just can't be happening!" He said to himself. "I really don't get it: Tasha had the nerve to run off with Thomson! And Lor is acting like it was my fault! All she wants is sympathy. But _I_ have feelings, too."

All of a sudden, he stopped throwing the ball and sat up. "Wait a minute! What, if Carver and Tish are on Lor's side? Maybe they even think it was _my_ fault, too!" He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah?" Carver asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Carv? Wanna meet me at Snack Shack or somewhere?" Tino suggested.

"Hey, T. You feeling better? Yeah, sure, I'll tell Tish and Lor."

"_Lor_? You want Lor to be there, too? So she can put me down again?!"

"What? But…"

"I knew you're against me! I don't need your sympathy, even if I wanted it." He just hung up the phone. "Wait a second…" he then thought. "In fact, I _want_ their sympathy."

He lay down on his bed again, banging his tennis ball against the ceiling a few times again. Then he threw it straight at the door, which suddenly opened, and his mom caught the ball. Tino was startled.

"It's not the ball's fault, just as it's not yours or Lor's," his mom said.

"How long have you been standing in the door?"

"Since just now."

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

His mom read his thoughts, as usual: "Thomson and Tasha left you two in the lurch and spent the evening together. But that's neither a reason for you to be mad at Lor or the others, nor to get back to bed right after breakfast."

Tino sat upright and replied dryly: "I always forget you have this 'special gift'…"

Then, his mom sat down next to him and said in a soothing voice: "Honey, it's not right of you to want your friends' sympathy for you alone. Besides, Lor is not the one to blame, just as much as you are. Just think about it: She certainly feels the same way you do now."

"Well… now that I think about it… I guess Lor has to feel even worse. After all, she's been having a crush on Thomson for much longer than I had on Tasha. I believe I should apologize to her." He hung his head in shame.

"I'm sure you'll feel better when you talk to her. Remember, 'a sorrow shared is a sorrow halved'."

His head shot up. "That's a typical Mom saying, isn't it?"

"No, 'Please make your bed before you go' is a typical Mom saying. _This_ is more like a 'It'll be alright' saying."

"Oh, how could I mix _that_ up?" Tino replied in his sarcastic voice.

-

Later, Tino, who was now wearing his blue t-shirt with the white stripe on it and his white wide pants, was about to go to the door of the McQuarrie's house, just as Lor came out of it.

"Tino?" Lor asked in a surprised way.

Tino stopped on the sidewalk to say: "Lor, I just… wanted to apologize to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been acting like a complete idiot. I'm really sorry, about the thing with Thomson. And it wasn't your fault he ran off with Tasha."

Lor hesitated, then said: "Well, actually… I was on my way to _you_ in order to… apologize. You are not to blame for Tasha stealing Thomson from me, either."

"Yeah. Things just went awfully wrong. But that's no reason for us to be mad at each other."

"Right." She was silent and sadly looked down at the ground for a while. "Well, then…" She was about to open the door and go back inside.

"Lor?" He approached her.

"What?" Lor asked, turning around again.

"Um, just an idea… But what would you say if we just go somewhere and… do something?"

"Um… okay. Let's pick up Tish and Carver."

"No, actually I mean… just the two of us." Lor gave him a confused look, so he continued: "I mean just… well, maybe it would make us feel a bit better, you know: 'A sorrow shared is a… sorrow halved'?"

Lor asked, with a knowing smile: "A tip from your mom, right?"

"Yyy-yeah."

"Okay, let's go. I wouldn't know what to do around here anyway."

-

On their way, Lor suggested: "Well, we could play some pool."

But when they arrived at Funville, bad memories came up again. They looked at each other and said in unison: "No."

They went on, passing by a wire mesh fence. Behind the fence, a football match was going on: Thomson had the ball. Lor and Tino stopped, and Lor held on to the fence.

"Oh no, today's Thomson's football match…" she sighed.

"And look who's watching him…" Tino said, pointing to Tasha, who was cheering from the side of the field. "That's not fair." He added. "_You_ should be standing there and Tasha here beside me."

"I'd give everything…" Lor began, then continued in an angry voice: "…for Thomson to trip and break his leg!"

"Then Tasha would be right beside him and that wouldn't be nice. Come on." He said, pulling her arm a bit. "You can curse him later. We should do something funny. Why don't we go to the Tesla Park?"

"Hey yeah, great idea!"

At the Tesla Park, Lor and Tino went to the shooting gallery first. While Lor was shooting, she shouted: "Take that, Thomson! This is for you, Tasha! Eat lead, Coach Colsen!"

"What about him?" Tino asked.

"Just on principle."

Then, they went to ride on the roller coaster and many other things…

-

Now, the sun was setting. Lor and Tino were sitting at the pier with some chilli-cheese fries, looking out at the sea. The background turned grey, as they both looked into the camera.

"Well, I think…" They both began, then exchanged a confused look, as the background turned normal again.

"I'm sorry, you go first." Tino smiled.

Lor chuckled a bit and said: "No, no, go on, I'm gonna eat my fries."

"Okay." The background went to grey again, as Tino spoke to the camera: "Well, I think we learned that there's no point in self-pity. And that you shouldn't blame anyone for what happened, especially not your friends. For _they_ are there to cheer you up again. 'A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved'. And to share is always a good thing."

"Hey Tino, you're gonna eat those fries?" Lor interrupted.

"Well, there sure are some things you don't like to share that much." He added dryly.

As the background turned to normal again, and the figures of Lor and Tino appeared in front of the sea and a beautiful sunset, they shouted in unison: "Later days!"

**THE END**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thanks for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic. And I hope it's better now than it was in Script Format! ;)


End file.
